


Life is good

by jessicacosta528



Series: The Makings of a Family [1]
Category: Bones, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacosta528/pseuds/jessicacosta528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a real short story that popped into my head. a one shot unless asked to write more. a cute little story about Tony and Booth's lives together. SLASH and mention of MPREG. dont like dont read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is good

Life is good  
A/N: So this is my first NCIS/Bones crossover fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did I would have them come together in the show, have Tony and Booth together with kids and everything else my way.

Waking up was not a moment Tony enjoyed much. It signaled the end to yet another day and a blissful night.

“Hey you awake?” His lover asked gently.

“Mmmnmm… No, I’m not,” was Tony’s mumbled reply as he burrowed farther under the covers and rubbed his face on Seeley’s chest.

“Oh come on babe you have to get up. We only have a little bit of time before we have to go pick up Jason and Jasper up from Mrs. Oliver’s house.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” he agreed even though he didn’t want to get up. “Can you go start the shower?”

“Yea and if you hurry we can even get one together,” Booth said getting up. Tony just loved staring at Seeley as he got up and left his clothing forgotten after last night. 

Hearing the water turn on signaled Tony he should probably get up. Looking over at the picture on his bad side table he knew that with every new day three good things come with it; his loving FBI agent husband Seeley Booth and his adorable one year old twin sons Jason and Jasper. And another little one on the way he thought to himself, he just has to find a way to tell Booth and soon he would start showing soon.

Jumping out of bed Tony joined Seeley in the shower, having another round of mind blowing sex.

Yeah, life was good.

A/N: I was asked to continue this so a prequel or sequel will be out hopefully soon.


End file.
